Jealousy can Kill
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Jonathan dumps Nell to ask martha kent out


Story: Jealously can kill

Author: Angel2008-2009

Description: Jonathan dumps Nell Potter in order to ask the woman who he really is in love with named Martha Clark. Nell takes the breakup badly and tries to kill Martha.

Can Jonathan save the day and get the girl he loves too?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Smallville. All characters belong to DC comics. I 'm just using the characters of the show to make stories with and the story plots are mine that I came up with.

Authors note: I've tried correcting most of the mistakes on the computer. Everything is spelled right. Only thing is the computer doesn't recognize most of Smallville's characters or show name.

Martha was psyched. Her and Jonathan had been talking a lot more lately ever since she let him borrow her notes. And they even been on several dates even though he was currently still seeing Nell Potter. They sat next to each other during lunch that day "So, does Nell know about us?" there was worry in Martha's voice. Jonathan glanced over at Martha he could tell she was worried Nell might find out about them and freak out.

"Nell doesn't know about us yet". "I plan on telling her about us tonight". He said. Then he winked at her. Martha in returned smiled "I'm just wondering because she deserves to know that you are no longer interested in her". Jonathan "I've been trying to think of how I'm going to break up with her and it's not that easy. Nell's a great girl and all, but we were more of just casual daters nothing more it seemed". Martha listened and then said "But does Nell know that?" that you're not interested in her?" Jonathan thought about it. He then shook his head "No, she doesn't know about it and when I do break up with her it's going to break her heart". Jonathan didn't look too happy about that.

Martha felt bad for her new boyfriend. She just hoped he would make the right decision. Later at College that day……….

Nell met Jonathan at his locker during Class changing. "Hey there Jonathan" He glanced at her boy was this going to be tough Choosing one girl over the other. Remind me next time not to date two girls at once Jonathan thought to himself. "Hi Nell" he said his voice wasn't as friendly to her "Something wrong? Looks like your upset about something "She brushed her long hair aside.

"Nell we've got to stop seeing each other" Jonathan said. Your breaking up with me? Why?' Nell asked alarmed. "I've met someone new" Said Jonathan there he had said it.

Now he was worried at how Nell would take this surprise break up. Nell was completely floored. She didn't expect this coming from Jonathan Kent. "Who is she?" she asked being demanding.

"it's frantically none of your concern and I don't want you to go and harass her". Said Jonathan sternly .If he had to, he would protect Martha against her.

Nell scowled at Jonathan "You're going to wish that you never broke up with me". She said then she left.

Jonathan sighed he should have known this would happen. But he'd rather be with Martha and not Nell. He was in love with Martha and not Nell. So why string Nell along? It was best to break things off now while he could. But he couldn't shake the awful feeling that Nell wouldn't let things go that easily. Martha was at her dorm room studying. Deciding it was time to take a break and grab lunch she headed to take a break and go to the kitchen area. Then she heard the doorbell ring. Martha wondered who it was it couldn't be Jonathan at this hour for it was way too early to be him. And Katherine was in Class. Martha opened the door to find Nell the girl from science class. "Nell hi! Can I help you with anything?" Martha looked at the girl. Nell seemed upset and furious about something. Nell wanted to rip Martha's head off "Jonathan dumped me for you". There was an angry tone to her voice.

"I'm really sorry Nell , but he's not in love with you". Said Martha wondering if she was being helpful. Martha was dead wrong . As soon as she said that , Nell charged at her screaming "You don't know what your talking about! Jonathan is mine got that?" suddenly Nell began to choke Martha she pinned her down on the ground.

Jonathan by now was growing nervous. Martha wasn't answering her phone and she normally did. He got into his truck and drove over to her dorm. Then he spotted Nell's car. "Oh no " he thought he silently prayed "I hope I'm not too late".

Martha began to choke badly . She tried to push Nell off her . But Nell hung on firmly trying to choke the life out of her. "You can't have him!" Nell shouted over and over the claws digging deep into Martha's throat . Martha gasped and choked more. she was starting to see spots and she had trouble breathing. "Nell", she managed to choke out "Don't Nell me ! You caused all of this!". Determined to kill Martha, Nell squeezed harder. Martha felt herself fading , becoming weak she felt the life of her slip away. Drifting into darkness, the last thing Martha heard was the front door being kicked open and Jonathan shouting "Nell let go of her!" and then Martha's entire world went black.

Jonathan couldn't believe what he was seeing. He found Nell practically strangling Martha. Martha had unfortunately gone limp and unconscious. All Jonathan knew was he had to get Nell out fast and use CPR on Martha.

"Get out of here!" Jonathan shouted loudly at Nell. He pulled her off Martha and caught Martha in his arms before she hit the floor. Seeing what she had done , Nell left the dorm . Jonathan then put his focus back on Martha he checked for a pulse. None. Shoot thought Jonathan will I be able to bring her back? Laying her down , he began CPR "Don't leave me Martha". The first time didn't work . Not wanting to give up , Jonathan kept doing CPR. Martha suddenly gasped and opened her eyes. She found herself in Jonathan's arms. He smiled down to her. "I thought I had lost you" he said and hugged her close. Martha hugged him back. She was terrified that she almost died too. Thank God he had remembered to come back to the dorm. If he hadn't , who knows what Nell would have done. "I tried calling you but I wasn't getting any . So I drove over here and saw Nell's car and I thought I hope I'm here In time I almost wasn't". tears began to fill his eyes.

Martha gazed at him admiringly . "But you came , you stopped her, you saved me". Jonathan nodded "I knew Nell wasn't going to take this well at all but I had no idea Nell was capable of trying to kill you. I had this bad feeling something was about to happen but , I didn't think this would happen Martha " . "Its ok Jonathan its not your fault . You had no idea she was here at first and you didn't know what she was going to do . Good thing you listened to your bad feelings and checked on me". Martha said and smiled. Jonathan looked at her concerned "Are you okay?" Martha nodded "Neck is sore but I'm alive thanks to you" she hugged him close. Jonathan was her hero. "Sure you don't need a doctor?" Jonathan asked her worriedly "I can take you in my truck". Martha laughed "I'm okay Jonathan. I can live with a sore neck ." she kissed him. Jonathan kissed her back. He loved Martha so much . Later that night as they ate supper. "I think I need to stay with you here tonight until you press charges on Nell". Said Jonathan "You are going to press charges right?"

Martha nods "I'm going to issue a restraining order on her tomorrow". "I can come with you if you want me too". Jonathan touched her hand lightly .She smiled "Thanks Jonathan ". "I'd do anything for you I want you to know that". He told her gently.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Martha felt so safe being around Jonathan. Jonathan put his arms around Martha tightly. Today he had almost lost the woman he loved. He was going to plan on hanging onto her for a very long time.


End file.
